Elrindir
|Base ID = }} Elrindir is a Bosmer merchant. He and his brother Anoriath own The Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. Background One night, whilst under the influence of some mead, Elrindir and his brother went out hunting; however, in his drunken state, Anoriath mistook Elrindir for a deer and fired an arrow into his rump. Thus, the two brothers decided upon the humorous moniker "Drunken Huntsman" for their hunting shop. Interactions Contract: Kill Anoriath If following the Dark Brotherhood side quests, the Dragonborn may be tasked with killing his brother. If this has been done, he will sometimes begin dialogue by saying, "Something you need, you miserable wretch?" even if his brother was killed in secret. He will also use unique dialogue depending on the Dragonborn's race. Elrindir gives no other indication that he is upset about his brother's death and will not send thugs after his killer. Rescue Mission A radiant quest from Vilkas, the Dragonborn is sent to a random location to rescue Elrindir. Hired Muscle Erlindir has been causing trouble for someone around Whiterun. The Dragonborn is sent to rough him up to remind him of his obligations and return to Farkas when it is done. Dialogue "Hello friend. In the market for some hunting supplies?" :Why the name "Drunken Huntsman"? "Yes, I hear that question often. My brother Anoriath and I came up with it one night after consuming... rather too much mead. After our drinks, we went out for a moonlight hunt. We got separated, and in his drunken state my brother mistook me for a deer. He shot an arrow that pierced my... well, my rump. After such a memorable adventure, we knew we had the name for our shop." :Who should I talk to for work? "Try Hulda, the innkeeper at the Bannered Mare. It's just up the road, near the market. You should check in at Dragonsreach, too. There's so much going on these days, the Jarl or his Steward might have need of help." "Thank you very much for your business." Conversations Extended hunt Anoriath: "I've been thinking of hunting out beyond the boundaries of Whiterun Hold." Elrindir: "Again? You just had an 'extended hunt' last month. To the pine forest, wasn't it?" Anoriath: "That was three days. I'm thinking more like three weeks." Elrindir: "Three weeks? You're mad! You can't keep the stand closed for that long!" Anoriath: "Why not? Business has been terrible. Most folk would rather hunt their own meat than buy ours." Elrindir: "Nonsense. That's just an excuse for you to avoid working, and 'commune with the greenwood like our fathers of old' and blah blah." Anoriath: "Congratulations, brother. You've been living in Skyrim so long, you've become a Nord." Elrindir: "At least the Nords don't shirk their responsibilities." Arrow stocks Elrindir: "Our stock of arrows is running a bit low." Anoriath: "All right. I'll fletch some more when I get the time." Elrindir: "Good. I'll do the same. We've still got plenty of shafts from that Riverwood shipment." No word from father Anoriath: "It's been two months, and no word from father." Elrindir: "Don't worry, brother. I'm sure he's fine. We've waited longer before receiving a letter." Anoriath: "Might be worth riding out to Solitude, see if a messenger ship's come in." Elrindir: "If it'll put your mind at ease, then I agree. But not now, all right? We need the business from the stand." Quotes *''"Ah Kinsman, how my heart soars to look upon a brother/sister Bosmer, please how can I serve your hunting needs?"'' —If the Dragonborn is a Bosmer *''"Hello my Race friend, in the market for some hunting supplies?"'' *''"Something you need, you miserable wretch?"'' —If the Dragonborn killed his brother Trivia *Elrindir was voiced by Keith Silverstein, who also voiced Nazeem and Siddgeir, amongst others. *When asked how his store got its name, Elrindir will get noticeably upset when mentioning how he was shot by his brother. Bugs * . When the Dragonborn enters the Drunken Huntsman, sometimes Elrindir will attack them for no reason. ** Fixed by assaulting a Whiterun guard, (with fists), and choosing to pay off the bounty. Appearances * de:Elrindir es:Elrindir fr:Elrindir it:Elrindir pl:Elrindir ru:Элриндир Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters